El hombre más afortunado
by Jackce
Summary: Las estrellas titilan sobre mi cabeza, burlándose de mí. O tal vez solo exhiben su luz esta noche por mera lástima. Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy; si el hombre más afortunado del mundo o el más desdichado.


**PRÓLOGO**

_Las estrellas titilan sobre mi cabeza, burlándose de mí._

_O tal vez solo exhiben su luz esta noche por mera lástima._

_Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy; si el hombre más afortunado del mundo o el más desdichado._

_Alguna vez fui el hombre más afortunado._

_ Sin embargo se quién es él; mi bendición y mi tormento, mis deseos y mis miedos…_

_Mis sueños._

_Mis sueños con forma humana, cabellos de caoba y ojos de olivas._

_Oh esos ojos de olivas…_

_Me pregunto si volveré a verlos, si volveré a tenerlos._

_Si volveré a ser el hombre más afortunado._

**Día cero**

_Las furiosas garras del mar arremeten contra la proa, sacudiendo a los ocupantes del Schwarz Adler. El llanto oceánico no se daba a extrañar y sus finas lágrimas rasguñaban mi rostro pacíficamente; cómo suplicándome que me marchara. Por supuesto que lo haría, pero no porque el mar me lo implorara, tenía asuntos pendientes en tierra firme. Pero volvería a mis tierras azules, eso era seguro… a pesar de ser indomables se habían vuelto mi hogar._

_**-¡Vuelta a estribor! ¡Tengo una reunión importante, señores!**_

Los hombres obedecieron aún luchando contra la marea y sus caprichos, de verdad era una princesa consentida que no se ponía límites si se trataba de dar batallas feroces. Pero tal y como el capitán Gilbert Beilschmidt siempre alardeaba, el había estado en situaciones como esa muchas veces, y siempre sabía como salir bien parado de aquello. Justo ahora el prusiano sonreía y sus brillantes ojos rojos destellaban en la oscuridad y entre las balas de agua.

Hace algunos días el Beilschmidt había estado bebiendo con sus dos mejores amigos, como era su costumbre. Antonio Fernández Carriedo era uno de ellos, era el capitán del famoso barco llamado Toro, una de las naves más grandes conocidas entre los piratas. Francis Bonnefoy era el otro, capitán de L'arc, a pesar de ser un pirata como sus dos compinches el francés utilizaba más clase en sus viajes, por eso podía pasar desapercibido para las flotas de la realeza.

Los tres se habían conocido cuando eran apenas unos pubertos, tripulantes del barco británico más temido de los mares. Sin embargo eran tramposos y sabían salirse con la suya; gracias a aquellas artimañas lograron hacerse con su propio barco, y desde entonces fueron conocidos como el Bad Friends Trio. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comprendieron la dificultad que llevaba que hubiera tres capitanes sobre un barco. Se separaron, pero su amistad jamás se rompió.

En su última reunión, Gilbert y Francis habían logrado convencer al español de tenerlos en el Toro unos días, siempre habían querido conocer aquel barco por sus interiores, aparte era una buena excusa para que los tres juntos navegaran los mares una vez más. Antonio, fácil de convencer como era... acepto sin rodeos.

**-**_**¡Hey! ¡Cállense y escuchen!**_

_Mis hombres guardaron silencio, solo interrumpidos por el lamento de la tormenta, pero yo logré escuchar más allá de aquellos bramidos. Eran las olas del mar, golpeando contra piedras y arena. La diferencia entre el mar abierto y la costa. Sonreí, mis oídos siempre eran tan asombrosos, yo era siempre tan asombroso._

**-**_**¡Sigan sin detenerse!**_

_**-Mon Dieu! Mírate Gilbert ¡Llevas medio mar encima! **_

Francis Bonnefoy se acerco al germano con su abrigo de un azul pastel ondeando al viento, así como su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta de listón rosado.

_**-Kesesese ¡Exageras!**_

_**-¡Hola Gilbo! –**_Saludó Antonio Fernández un poco más lejos pero caminando hacia el de igual manera. El corte del abrigo rojo del español y su pequeña coleta no ondeaban en el viento con la misma elegancia que la del galo- _**¡Creímos que ya no vendrías!**_

_**-¡Há! ¡Par de crédulos! Solo estaba dándome a desear~ ¡kesesesesese!**_

_**-¿Nos vamos? –**_Los ojos verdes del moreno despidieron ilusión- _**¡Tíos! ¡Quiero que vean el amanecer de por aquí en el barco! ¡Es una verdadera belleza!**_

_**-Oui~ quiero acoplarme al barco lo antes posible –**_Francis dio un par de aplausos demasiado femeninos.

_**-Par de niñitas… ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!**_

_El Toro era efectivamente grande, muy grande. Pero era imposible disfrutarlo cuando Antonio estaba esmerado en presentarnos a todos sus hombres y contarnos algo de cada uno, Mein Gott! ¿Espera que los recordemos a todos? ¿Siquiera espera que nos importe? ¡Porqué a mi no me importa en absoluto!_

_**-Él es Vincent Van Dijk, es holandés y es el vigía –**__El mencionado soltó un gruñido y caminó hacia otra parte- __**¡Ah! Y ella es su hermana Belle, a diferencia de Vincent ella es de bélgica y es nuestra cocinera estrella –**__Awesome, una chica en un barco pirata, seguro Antonio se la pasaba muy bien kesesesese~ eso explicaría la cara de estreñido que se cargaba el tal Vincent- __**¡Miren! ¡Esos de allí son los hermanos Vargas! -**__¿Los hermanos Vergas? Pobres sujetos… seguro que su vida era un infierno- __**Feliciano, el menor y Lovino, el mayor, ambos ayudan a Belle en la cocina.**_

_**-Tienes muchas personas hermosas a bordo, Antonie~ -**_Ronroneó Francis.

_Esa fue la primera vez que lo conocí. Dicen que la primera impresión es la que importa, pero en lo que a mí respecta es en la segunda. No le di importancia en cuanto lo vi (A diferencia de Francis, que ya tenía bien identificadas a las personas que quería tirarse en aquel barco, en resumen… a todos), era como quien conocía al tipo que atendía un puesto de verduras. Su cara no permanecerá en tu memoria por más de unas horas. No, fue hasta nuestro segundo encuentro cuando noté que su rostro iba a hospedarse en mi cabeza tal vez más de una semana._

**Día uno**

_Resulto que el barco español estaba 'estacionado' más lejos de lo previsto. Cansados y retrasados no logramos ver el amanecer ambarino que anhelaba Antonio, pero le hicimos prometer que lo veríamos hoy._

_La animada charla de los marines competía contra el aroma salado del mar, en una lucha por ver quien lograba aturdir mis sentidos primero. El calor también estaba en el rodeo, nos obligaba a tener desabotonados los primeros botones de nuestra camisa holgada. También ingeríamos bastante alcohol, no había nada mejor para refrescarse._

_La mala noticia en sí era que mis reservas de cerveza amenazaban con extinguirse. Había litros y litros de ron de sobra, no tenía problema con el, pero la cerveza siempre había sido mi preferida. Antonio lo sabía, seguramente con lo buen amigo que era me tendría guardadas algunas en la cocina._

Así, emitiendo un gemido perezoso el albino se puso en pie dejando caer la botella vacía que llevaba en la mano, sin importarle los vidrios esparcidos por el lugar. Estaba ligeramente ebrio.

_**-Hallooo? –**_Su cabeza platina asomó por la cocina, esperaba encontrarse con la chica rubia, seguramente sería más fácil convencerla a ella de darle cerveza. Pero contradiciendo sus planes se encontraba allí uno de los italianos que le presentaron ayer.

_No sabía quien era ¡Bien le había advertido mentalmente a Antonio que me importaban un bledo las demás personas allí! ¡Pero no! ¡Al hombre le gusta gastar saliva!_

_Lo único que sabía es que tenía por apellido la palabra "Vergas"… ya qué._

_**-¡Hey!**_

_**-¿Qué quieres? –**__Y que uno de ellos tenía el humor de una menopáusica._

_**-Hallo chico Vergas, kesesesese.**_

Silencio dramático que comenzaba a volverse incomodo.

_**-¡ES VARGAS! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡LOVINO VARGAS!**_

_**-Awesome -**__¿Entonces porqué Antonio dijo "vergas"? Lo francés debe ser contagioso- __**No te prometo que lo recuerde.**_

El prusiano entró a la cocina como si aquel fuera su barco, llegando frente al castaño y poniéndose el pulgar en el pecho.

**-**_**¡Yo soy el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt! ¡Capitán del Schwarz Adler! El gusto es tuyo, kesesese~**_

**-**_**Ya lo sé, imbecille –**__Me dio la espalda, siguiendo amasando lo que sea que estuviera amasando- __**Por si no lo sabías ya nos habían presentado ayer, bastardo.**_

**-**_**Kesesesese sabía que me recordarías –**_Se sentó sobre la mesa en la que trabajaba el menor- _**Hey Ver... Vargas kesesese ¿Tienes cerveza?**_

**-**_**No, lárgate.**_

**-**_**Ni siquiera has revisado.**_

**-**_**No hay nada para ti, además se nota a leguas que ya vienes bebido.**_

**-**_**¿Y qué? Dame una cerveza y te dejare de intimidar~**_

_El tal Lovino hizo un mohín y fue a rebuscar en un rincón. Después de unos segundos ya se había demorado bastante, y yo era impaciente. Así que con pasos de fantasma me aproximé hacia él por detrás._

_**-¿Necesitas ayuda para identificar una cerveza, niño?**_

_**-Ya sé como es una cerveza, che palle! –**__Bruscamente se giró para estampar la botella en mi pecho, haciendo que las gotas salpicaran mi ropa- __**Solo la estaba abriendo, **__**stúpido**__**.**_

_**-Bien, danke –**__Sus modales de primate comenzaban a estresarme- __**Y cuida esa boquita, no permitiré que insultes de nuevo a Ore-sama.**_

_**-Tengo todo el derecho de decirle sus verdades a un despintado que se refiere a si mismo en tercera persona –**__Me fulminó con sus ojos verdes- __**Pendejo.**_

_Bien, había sido suficiente. Con mi mano libre lo tomé por el cuello de su desgastada camisa blanca._

_**-Tienes una boquita muy sucia –**__Murmuré amenazante cerca de su rostro, penetrando sus ojos con los míos. Por eso amaba mis ojos de sangre, solían intimidar a mucha gente y ponerla en su lugar- __**No me obligues a tomar medidas.**_

_**-Y q-qué piensas hacer ¿Eh? –**__A pesar de que su cuerpo comenzó con una serie de temblores me mantuvo la mirada, vaya sorpresa- __**¿Me lavarás la boca con jabón o algo? Harías honor a tus canas de abuela… ¡Y ya suéltame! ¡Maldición! ¡Estás muy cerca!**_

_No era conocido por meditar mucho tiempo antes de actuar, por eso había aprendido a hacer planes rápidos y precisos inspirándome en las debilidades de mi enemigo. Ahora mismo parecía que la aproximación dada le resultaba perturbante. Sonreí ladinamente y me acerqué más a aquel italiano, haciendo que nuestras narices rozaran._

_**-¿Rechazas la lavada con jabón? Tal vez te gustaría una lavada con algo más awesome~**_

_Lo vi enrojecer y comenzar a balbucear rápidamente, pero no me importaba nada de lo que tuviera que decirme._

_Uní mis labios a los suyos tomándolo por la nuca, no solo eso, aproveché la abertura de su boca impresionada para deslizar mi lengua con habilidad dentro de ella, explorando todo a mi paso, acariciando su sorprendida lengua, haciéndolo degustar la cerveza que bebí hace unos minutos. Haciendo que se quedara como una piedra de cantera._

_Me separé dejando una lamida en sus labios entreabiertos, abriendo los ojos nuevamente solo para mirar su cara aterrorizada. Sonreí con altanería, era justo como esperaba. El pobre chico heterosexual traumado de por vida._

_**-¿Ves? –**__Acaricié su mejilla, burlón- __**Te vez mucho mejor ahora~ calladito. Kesesesese~**_

El ojiverde reaccionó y le propino un manotazo a la mano que lo acariciaba, su rostro era digno de un artista amante de los contrastes.

_**-¿PERO QUÉ TE PASA? ¿C-CÓMO TE ATREVES?**_

_**-Miénteme y dime que no lo disfrutaste, tomatito~**_

_**-¡No lo disfrute en absoluto! ¡Maldito cabrón! –**__Me empujó bruscamente, yo solo podía reírme… ¡Aquello era tan cómico!- __**¡No se suponía que mi primer beso fuera así! –**__Silencio inmediatamente, y su rostro retomo color, había metido la pata y yo… estallé en carcajadas._

_**-¿Tú primer beso? ¡Pareces una adolescente enamorada! Kesesesesese ¡No puedo creerlo! Kesesesesese ¡Hasta deberías sentirte afortunado!**_

_Volvió a empujarme, pero esta vez para salir corriendo, seguramente hacia su habitación… ¿Estaba llorando?_

_**-Hmpf… delicado –**__Lleve la cerveza a mis labios, mirando aún la dirección en la que había desaparecido el Vargas, me sentía victorioso, seguramente no volvería a meterse conmigo. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan frágil… me hacia sentir como un aprovechado ¡Y Gilbert Beilschmidt no era un aprovechado!  
>Maldita conciencia…<em>

**-**_**¡Gilberto! ¡Francisco! ¡Suban aquí!**_

_Francis y yo alzamos la mirada, ligeramente fastidiados por nuestros nombres en castellano y de que Antonio no utilizase el prefijo de Capitán, sus empleados comenzaban a vernos como parte de los suyos. Allí, en el mástil más alto, en la zonda del vigía estaba el capitán del Toro, luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que apenas podía verse gracias a la oscuridad nocturna._

_**-¡Desde aquí podemos ver el amanecer como es debido!**_

_También me avergonzaba que gritara aquella cursilería al aire, a Francis no parecía importarle aquello ya que corrió a treparse donde su amigo moreno._

_Suspiré, me encogí de hombros y rodé los ojos, no había caso en oponer resistencia. Caminé sin los mismos ánimos que el francés para comenzar a subir por el palo alto del barco._

_**-¡Esta por iniciar! ¡Apúrate!**_

_**-Ya, verdammt dejen de llorar por mí… -**__Finalmente llegué donde el dúo- __**Más vale que sea bueno.**_

_**-¡Lo será!**_

Apretujados, el Bad Friends Trio trato de acomodarse para observar la llegada del astro mayor, quien comenzaba a asomar su dorada frente tímidamente entre las aguas oceánicas. Poco a poco el cielo se tiñó de tonos naranjas y rosados, y el agua, su fiel admiradora, siguió sus pasos.

_**-**__**C'est magnifique!**_

_**-Ja, lo admito, se ve awesome…**_

_**-¡Se los dije! ¡Fusosososo!**_

_Los tres permanecimos así, mirando aquel oleo viviente del amanecer. Pareciera que nunca nos habíamos separado. Mi mirar comenzó a recorrer el mar, ahora tranquilo y ámbar, danzando al compás de la música clásica del viento. Pero mi vista se detuvo en alguien ajeno a Poseidón, en aquel chico italiano, su mirada también estaba perdida en la espuma y el oleaje, y ya no estaba sonrojado ni lagrimeando._

_No me importó como logré hacerlo desde la distancia, apreciar las bellas facciones que poseía el muchacho; eran finas y delicadas, como si aún fuera un niño, sin embargo eran masculinas y atractivas a la vez. Bufé sonriendo, comprendiendo que si aquel malhumorado no fuese así de apuesto jamás lo hubiera besado._

_Mi sonrisa comenzó a esfumarse, volviendo mi rostro neutral de nuevo. Sus cabellos de un castaño rojizo brillaban con intensidad gracias al sol, sus ojos también lo hacían, a pesar de ser verdes en esos momentos parecían de oro._

_Y me sentí extraño. No era un sentimiento desconocido, ya me había dado cuenta de las cualidades físicas de las personas otras veces, así que decidí ignorar aquella sensación estomacal, pero cuando el Vargas miró hacia mí esta volvió al doble._

_Vi su ceño fruncirse y como comenzaba a marchar a otro lado, y mi pésima conciencia recordó que debía disculparme ¿Porqué debía disculparme por las cosas que hacía estando ebrio? ¡Deberían comprenderme!_

_**-Hey, awesome vista Toño, pero tengo asuntos pendientes –**__Palmeé la espalda de mis amigos y comencé a bajar._

_**-¿Qué clase de asuntos? –**__Inquirió Francis con una sonrisa libidinosa- __**¿Puedo acompañarte, Gil~?**_

_**-Nein –**__Le mostré mi asombroso dedo corazón y seguí descendiendo._

_-__**¡Nos vemos más tarde, Gilberto! –**_Antonio agitó el brazo y el albino, con las manos ocupadas simplemente asintió.

_Todo era oscuridad, debía guiarme por mis experiencias en aquel barco, por mi refinado oído y por mi asombroso tacto. Pero mi asombroso tacto no hacía más que golpearse contra cajas, barriles y sacos y mi oído solo escuchaba los ruidos que provocaba en mi intento por ser silencioso._

_**-¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ya te oí, maldición! ¡Eres más ruidoso que nada! **_

_**-¿Y cómo quieres que sea silencioso si no enciendes ni una triste vela?**_

_**-¡No necesito luces! ¡Conozco este barco a la perfección!**_

_Logré aproximarme hacía el sonido de su voz, notando que estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado sobre un barril, dándome la espalda. Me puse de cuclillas tras el y hable en un tono de voz más confidente._

_**-Pero no conoces a los pasajeros.**_

_Por la luz reflejada en sus grandes ojos pude ver que se giraba para mirarme furibundo._

_**-¡Te dije que te fueras! Maldito bastardo.**_

_Suspiré cansadamente ¿Cómo se supone que me disculpe con alguien que no para de insultarme?_

_**-Sí, escuchaste bien, dije "maldito bastardo" porque tus tontas intimidaciones me valen mierda ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Violarme?**_

_**-Eso quisieras –**__Gruñí aún tratando de pensar en una solución._

_-__**¡Vete de aquí, carajo!**_

_-__**Muy bien Vargas, cierra el hocico por una vez en tu vida y escúchame- **__Le espeté con fastidio- __**Se que mi awesome beso te encantó y que has soltado varios suspiros desde entonces, pero lamento decirte que eso no cuenta como un primer beso…**_

Lovino se mantuvo en silencio, seguramente preguntándose porque el método de disculpas del ojirrojo estaba inundado de ego.

_**-Escúchame con atención, niñato –**_Se movió para poder sentarse al lado del italiano- _**El primer beso solo se da si ambas personas lo desean, no es un asombroso beso robado, ni un beso accidental o ninguna apuesta. Se trata de sentimientos… tsk –**__Debía agregar algo o terminaría pareciéndome a mi par de amigos cursis- __**… cosas de niñitas cómo tú, ya sabes.**_

_**-¡E-Eso ya lo sé! Che palle! –**_Se notaba bastante que no había pensado en eso.

_**-Si ya lo sabes… entonces lo llamaste "primer beso" porque tú también querías que ocurriera ¿No es así? Kesesesese –**_Burlón.

_**-¡NO! –**__Dio un salto en un intento inconsciente por apartarse pero pase un brazo por sus hombros, impidiéndoselo- __**¡Sabes a lo que me refería! ¡Nunca antes me habían dado un beso!**_

_No sé pero… cuando dijo eso se me hizo muy adorable. Y yo tenía una obsesión por lo adorable._

_**-Kesesesese ya puedes ir agradeciéndomelo –**__Lo despeiné con el brazo que tenía sobre sus hombros._

_**-¡No voy a agradecerte nada, bastardo! ¡Me dejaste un severo trauma!**_

_**-¿Sabes que uno de los métodos más famosos para combatir fobias es exponiéndose a ellas? –**__Me acerque a su oído para susurrarle- __**Puedo ayudarte en eso~**_

_No sabía porque lo hacía, al principio eran simples ganas de molestarlo, pero ahora sentía que había otra razón, tal vez por admitir que el chico tenía lo suyo, no lo sé. Me hacia sentir extraño._

_**-¡CHIGIII! ¡No quiero! ¡Apártate de mí!**_

_**-Déjate llevar~ te prometo que será el mejor primer segundo beso que hayas tenido kesesesesese~ **_

_Lo había tomado por el brazo, comenzando a inclinarme ligeramente sobre él, cuando el ruido de la puerta me hizo enderezarme de inmediato, una vez más… maldita conciencia._

_**-¿Quién esta aquí? –**__Era la jovial voz de Antonio._

_**-Maldito bastardo ¿Porqué tardaste tanto en llegar? –**_Lovino se puso en pie tal cual resorte y corrió hacia el español.

_**-Lo siento Lovi, no sabía que me esperabas.**_

_Me levanté con pereza y caminé hacia el parcito también ¿Cómo es eso de que así trate a su capitán? Y peor aún, que el memo de Antonio se disculpe._

_**-¡Hola Gilberto! No sabía que estabas aquí.**_

_**-Soy omnipresente Toño, kesesese no deberías sorprenderte.**_

_Mire de reojo al italiano, me miraba frunciendo el ceño (comenzaba a pensar que había nacido así) y escondiéndose disimuladamente tras mi amigo._

_No supe por que, pero sentí amargura al notar que Antonio también tenía una pose protectora. Obviamente no era por el hecho de que éramos amigos y yo me ofendiese por que desconfiara de mí, era por el hecho de que estaba protegiendo a Lovino Vargas como si fuera un tesoro._

_Y lo es, pero en ese entonces yo no lo había descubierto._

**Día dos**

_Hasta el violín, con sus lamentos armoniosos podía sonar alegre en aquella fiesta en la que todos bailaban y reían._

Los tres capitanes estaban en el grupo sentado alrededor de la mesa grande que solía utilizarse para estrategias, había ron, cerveza y vino. Individualmente y combinados, algunos a propósito y otros accidentalmente. Lovino también estaba allí.

_**-¡Va otro chiste! ¡Es buenísimo!**_

_**-Más te vale bastardo, tú chiste del abrigo rojo fue asqueroso.**_

_**-¡Fusososo! ¿Cómo haces que los prusianos, los franceses y los italianos se suban a un bote salvavidas?**_

_Obviamente estaba componiendo el chiste para que afectara a las personas que éramos de otras nacionalidades en aquella mesa. Kesesese pero no importaba, el ambiente estaba demasiado fiestero como para romperlo con lógica._

_**-¡Diles a los prusianos que hay cerveza! ¡A los franceses que hay mujeres! ¡Y a los italianos diles que no se suban! ¡Fusosososo!**_

_**-¡Bastardo! ¿Insinúas que los italianos somos desobedientes? –**__A pesar de eso Lovino sonreía, unas copas de vino y una fiesta alegre y su amargura podía bajar sorprendentemente._

_No había dejado de observar al chico desde ayer, todas esas sensaciones que tuve no eran normales, intente encontrar la respuesta analizándolo._

_Pero aquello solo logró que me fascinara más por él. Es verdad que era un neurótico sentimental, pero también era un apasionado de la cocina, un hermano protector… y un artista; Lo había visto dibujando en un cuadernillo, y no lo hacía nada mal. Tenía carácter y se enfrentaba a lo que lo molestara (que era casi todo) aunque al final si las cosas se ponían difíciles prefería huir… yo odiaba a los cobardes, pero después de verlo luchar por lo que quiere y correr tras haber fracasado lo único que puedo pensar es que es adorable._

_Esta bien, lo admito, el chico me atraía… pero había un ligero problema. Sospechaba que a Antonio también. Podemos llamarnos el trío de los malos amigos, pero nunca haría nada que nos separara._

_**-Mademoiselle ¿me concede esta pieza? –**__Y Francis ya se había ido a ligar._

_**-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Hay que bailar! –**__Chilló emocionado Antonio mientras miraba al francés hacer una reverencia- __**¿Vienes Lovi?**_

_Era como una piedra en el estomago cada que lo confirmaba, no se supone que debiera sentirme así solo porque me gustara la misma persona que a mi mejor amigo._

_**-No voy a bailar contigo, maricón.**_

_**-Anda Lovi~ -**_La áspera voz del albino se deslizó por sus oídos- _**Cúmplele el caprichito a la princesa española kesesesese~**_

Lovino arrugó la nariz e intercaló la mirada entre ambos hombres, finalmente gruñó vencido:

_**-¡Nos detendremos cuando yo quiera!**_

_**-¡Por supuesto! –**_Antonio jaló al castaño por el brazo- _**¡Gracias Gilbo!**_

_**-De nada, Toño, de nada~ **_

_Me quede allí sólo, rodeado de gente. Bebiendo y mirando a la pareja bailar, a pesar que Lovino se contenía debido a la pena se notaba que no lo hacía nada mal. Antonio tampoco._

_Se veían tan divertidos, ellos dos juntos, bailando, hablando bajito y volviendo a bailar. Era la primera vez que una imagen conmovedora me deprimía un poco. Bebí otro trago._

_**-¿Qué estas esperando?**_

_La grave voz del holandés me hizo despertar. Lo mire con un gesto intermedio, esperando que especificara._

_**-Ve y baila con "la quinceañera"**_

_Vaya… así que Mister Tulipancio había estado observando mi mirada ¿O era yo un obvio?_

_**-No soy el indicado –**__Respondí sonriendo y bebiendo de nuevo._

_**-Dije que vayas a bailar con la quinceañera mientras tienes oportunidad –**__Movió mi silla amenazando con volcara- __**Tengo un tema que tratar con el idiota ese y no puedo hacerlo si esta bailando con ese otro idiota.**_

_Mire al neerlandés de nuevo, tratando de leer entre líneas algún motivo oculto para lo que me estaba pidiendo. No lo encontré, pero me puse en pie._

_**-Bien, pero me deberás una -**__En realidad no sabía si era yo el que le debía una._

_**-No te debo nada –**__Bien, entonces yo tampoco le debo nada kesesesesese._

_Después de un breve rato me acerqué al dúo, extendiendo mi mano tal y como lo había hecho Francis minutos atrás._

_**-Suficiente Toño, es el turno del increíble yo –**__El español me dedico una mirada entre sorprendida y confusa, al igual que Lovino, a quien miré después- __**¿Bailarías conmigo?**_

_**-Ah, claro Gilbo –**__Antonio se separó del italiano y pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Vincent comenzaba a acercarse. Al mismo tiempo el rostro de Lovino volvía a ser el de un tomate._

_**-¿Por qué demonios piden bailar conmigo? ¡No soy una niña! Demonios –**__Pero tomo mi mano, y yo apreté el agarre ligeramente, acercándolo por la cintura. _

_No era lento como un bolero, pero si sujetaba su mano y su cintura como si fuera uno. Mirando sus ojos y estudiando sus facciones, aunque bien sabía que las había estudiado todo el día y ya estaban bien grabadas en mi cabeza._

_Lo hice girar y caer de espaldas sobre mi brazo, volviendo a la primera posición, sin dejar de perder el ritmo de las piernas._

_Sus ojos evitaban los míos, pero cuando se encontraban podía sentir una chispa encendiéndose dentro de mí._

_La música me indicó otro giro, en el que esta vez lo sostuve para que no cayera contra el suelo de madera, acercando mi rostro al de él, perdiéndome en esos ojos de oliva, indomables y puros._

_No era solo que me atrajera o me gustara. Lovino Vargas estaba reviviendo sentimientos en mí que consideraba extraviados._

**Día tres**

_**-Oe~ Gilbert~**_

_Deje de mirar a los peces que acompañaban al Toro en su trayecto para mirar a Francis._

_**-¿Qué? –**__Él s e recargó en la barandilla, a mí lado._

_**-La señorita Belle me dijo que le pareces muy apuesto.**_

_**-Kesesesese por supuesto que lo soy, es una chica lista.**_

_**-Oh~ no solo me dijo eso mon ami, dijo que sus noches eran muy frías… y que te dijera que hoy olvidaría ponerle llave a su puerta.**_

_**-… -**__Deje de apoyar los antebrazos en la barandilla para girarme y recargar mi espalda, justo como Francis, a quien estaba mirando fijamente- __**¿Eso dijo?**_

_**-Oui, oui~ pero si no quieres el hermano Francis puede ir a suplirte honhonhon**_

_**-… Bien.**_

_**-¿En serio?**_

_**-Ja, no tengo ganas.**_

_**-Mon ami, viniendo de ti eso se oye tan gay~ -**__Sonrió pervertidamente y se acercó más a mí, solo gruñí- __**y se que eres bisexual… así que no hay excusas para rechazar a una chica linda… a menos que…**_

_Me miro con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a estresarme, quería que mi cerebro captara su mensaje telepático._

_**-Sólo no quiero, franchute.**_

_**-… A menos que… -**__Me ignoró- __**… tengas a otra persona en mente.**_

_Sentí una parálisis apoderándose de mi cuerpo. Sentí culpa a pesar de no haber hecho nada, miedo de haber sido descubierto en un crimen no cometido y frustración por saber que no podría cometer aquel delito. Y por supuesto, pensó en Lovino. ¿Desde cuando esta atracción se había transformado en amor?_

_**-Tú expresión me lo dice todo –**__Me dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, que aparté de un manotazo- __**¿Qué hizo Lovino Vargas para que tú cara se coloree de esta manera?**_

_**-Was? –**__Miré hacia otro lado instintivamente ¿Estaba sonrojad? Scheisse- __**No digas tonterías.**_

_**-Venga Gil~ nos conocemos desde hace mucho, se identificar cuando te enamoras.**_

_**-Tsk, tú no lo entiendes Francis –**__Volví la vista al mar, como si esperara que sus aguas me trajeran una respuesta- __**A Antonio le gusta Lovino.**_

_**-Pero a ti también.**_

_Mis ojos regresaron al rubio, era claro que su mirada azul no estaba en mi contra, pero tampoco quería mostrarse a mi favor._

_**-Fran...**_

_**-Alguno de los dos deberá dar un paso. O bien Antonio le dice o lo haces tú.**_

_**-Ja, pero…**_

_**-No creo que Lovino se atreva a admitir algo por sí solo.**_

_Suspiré, dejando que el viento acariciara mis cabellos platinados, Francis tenía razón pero… ¿Sería lo correcto?_

_Aquella noche, en vez de pasearme por la habitación de la belga como Francis había insinuado (y luego haberme dicho que era una broma para sacarme lo de Lovino) fui aún algo inseguro hacía donde dormía aquel malhumorado._

_Ya lo había ensayado un par de veces. Una vez que me invitará a pasar, mi sonrisa irresistiblemente galante no se me borraría del rostro, comenzaría a insinuarle lo atractivo que era, para pasar a insinuarle lo awesome que era por dentro también, aprovechando aquello para confesarle lo bien que me hacía sentir y terminar declarándole mi amor ¡No había forma de que se negara!_

_Al tocar la puerta me di cuenta que estaba abierta, así que asomé la cabeza._

_**-¿Lovino? –**__Murmuré como si no quisiera ser oído, de repente sentí miedo de que estuviera con Antonio._

_Pero lo encontré solo en un rincón, su cuerpo se sacudía conforme unos sollozos salían. Me apresuré a entrar, cerrando la puerta. Dejaría la conquista para después… ahora debía averiguar que ocurría. Su imagen llorosa me había generado un nudo en la garganta._

_**-Oe, ¿estas bien? –**__Me arrodillé frente a él, quien se apresuro a limpiarse las lágrimas y controlar sus movimientos al notarme._

_**-C-Claro que estoy bien… bastardo… solo me entro algo en el ojo.**_

_**-Mein Gott, es la excusa más patética que ha inventado la humanidad –**__Me senté a su lado- __**¿Se te metió alguna especie de parasito intestinal en el ojo? Porqué entonces entendería a que van tantas lágrimas.**_

_**-No seas idiota –**__Aunque intentara sonar rudo su voz seguía quebrada._

_-__**¿Qué sucedió? –**__Pregunté serio, necesitaba conocer la razón de aquel dolor._

_**-N-No te importa –**__Seguía evasivo, así que tuve que tomar su barbilla para que mirara mis ojos y comprendiera que no estaba allí para escuchar un chisme o burlarme, sus ojos vidriosos me devolvieron la mirada, y un par de gruesas lágrimas rodaron hasta mi mano._

_**-Si no me importara no te preguntaría, ahora habla y dime… ¿Debo golpear a alguien?**_

_Solté su barbilla y pareció algo aturdido, miró al suelo._

_**-Es… una larga historia.**_

_**-Tengo tiempo.**_

_**-También… se supone que es un secreto –**__Murmuró. Empezaba a pensar que no iba a decírmelo pero Lovino continuó- __**… ni se te ocurra contarle a nadie, b-bastardo.**_

_Sonreí con más tranquilidad y asentí, silenciando para que prosiguiera._

_**-E-Es sobre… Antonio –**__Mi estomago se encogió, ya no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo- __**Él…. Desde hace un tiempo que… me gusta.**_

_¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? Salir de allí y conservar la poca felicidad que me queda o quedarme y escucharlo mientras siento que mi corazón es apuñalado._

_La respuesta fue fácil, no podía abandonarlo, ni siquiera por orgullo._

_**-¿Y qué ocurrió? –**__Hablé tratando de aparentar normalidad en mi voz._

_**-P-Pues qué… estaba besándose con Vincent.**_

_Eso me dejó en shock ¿Antonio con el amargado ese? Y entonces recordé… ¿Esos eran los asuntos que debían tratar? Tenía sentimientos encontrados; alivio y culpa por un lado enojo y tristeza por otro._

_**-Vaya, yo… lo siento.**_

_**-Tsk, no hay nada que sentir –**__Cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y miró a otro lado- __**Ni siquiera puedo enojarme con él… ni con el holandés ese.**_

_**-Lo siento porqué me importas, no quiero verte sufriendo –**__Lo miré fijo, sintiendo que mis mejillas se ruborizaban. El me devolvió la mirada, estaba sonrojado, pero seguro era por el llanto._

_**-P-Pues… grazie, supongo –**__Miré sus labios temblar y nuevas lagrimas emanar de sus ojos. No me contuve más y lo envolví en un abrazo._

_**-Por favor… no llores –**_Susurró el albino con una dulzura que pocas veces se le veía. Lovino, sorprendido descansaba la cabeza sobre el pecho del prusiano- _**No soporto verte así.**_

_**-I-Idiota… apenas me conoces de unos días.**_

_Volví a tomar su rostro para que me mirase, acariciando su mejilla y secando sus lágrimas._

_**-¿Se necesita más tiempo para conocer cuanto vales?**_

Los ojos del moreno volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, no esperaba ser consolado; menos por el prusiano. Volvió a hundir la cara en el pecho ajeno, correspondiendo su abrazo con nuevas sacudidas en el cuerpo.

_**-Lovino… -**__Mordí mis labios, realmente quería aguantar mis impulsos, pero no podía hacerlo ¡Me era imposible!- __**Perdóname.**_

_**-¿P-Perdonarte qué? Maldición –**__No me miró, y su abrazo se tensó; tal vez pensó que yo tenía algo que ver con el asunto de Antonio y Vincent. Ahora debía seguir hablando para desmentirlo._

_**- Y-Yo… -**__Tragué saliva- __**Traté de no hacerlo pero… te quiero… tal vez más de lo que debería.**_

_Aparté mi mirada cuando sentí que Lovino se desprendía del abrazo para mirarme ¡Ya sabía yo que no era un buen momento! ¡Pero no pude contenerme!_

_**-¿Q-Qué dijiste?**_

_**-… -**__Me atreví a mirarlo, solo esperando que mi corazón recibiera un tiro de gracia y no una serie de cuchillazos- __**Que me gustas.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Se qué… no es el mejor momento –**__Volví a agachar la mirada y me levante, preparándome para marcharme- __**Lo siento, sólo quería que supieras lo awesome que eres.**_

_No dijo nada, y yo caminé hacia la salida, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta mi corazón ganaba otra herida ¿Porqué Gott? ¿Por qué era tan impulsivo?_

_Tome la perilla de la puerta y la giré, pero al mismo tiempo una mano temblorosa jaló mi abrigo azul._

_**-N-No te vayas.**_

_El mundo se puso en pausa, lo juro._

_**-M-Me haces sentir extraño, maldición… -**__Aflojó el agarre- __**Puede que… me gustes también.**_

_Di media vuelta solo para mirarlo con los ojos clavados en el suelo._

_**-¿En serio?**_

_**-S-Sí, maldizione, no creas que soy un indeciso enamoradizo, che palle… t-tú y tus tonterías hicieron que me confundiera… -**__Su voz se volvió un susurro- __**deseaba que vinieras tú… y veniste…**_

_**-…**_

_Lo abrace de nuevo, tan repentinamente que sentí como dio un pequeño saltito- __**Danke… danke, danke, danke, danke.**_

_-__**B-Bastardo…**_

_No lo deje continuar, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé. Trate de poner todas mis emociones en aquel beso, liberando su rostro pero no sus labios para así poder volver a abrazarlo, sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, su corazón palpitar junto al mío._

_Lovino, poco a poco se acostumbro a mis actos impulsivos, y correspondió a mi beso. Me sentía uno con él… me sentía completo…_

_Me sentía…_

…_el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

**Día cuatro**

_Lovino y yo no tuvimos mucho tiempo como para planear si debíamos comunicar la noticia o no, además no habíamos establecido una relación formal y la irrupción de Feliciano en el lugar no nos dejo pasar más allá de aquel beso._

_No lamentaba la intromisión en absoluto, de hecho agradecía enormemente al cielo el haberme permitido ser correspondido por aquel chico gruñón._

_Caminé felizmente por el barco, tarareando alguna cancioncilla inventada cuando de repente me topo con Antonio, la culpa sin motivo aparece, pero mi felicidad es más grande._

_**-Hola Gilbo.**_

_**-Hallo Toño.**_

_**-Oye, ¿has visto a Lovi? Lo he buscado desde ayer.**_

_Mi sonrisa flaqueó, pero rápidamente volví a ponerla en pie._

_**-¿Paso algo?**_

_**-Ah… hubo un malentendido con Vincent, eso es todo –**_Se rasco la nuca- _**quiero explicarle lo que en verdad ocurrió.**_

_**- … -**__Moriría si esto afectaba mis planes, y estaba setenta y cinco por ciento seguro de que lo hacía- __**¿Puede el increíble yo saber que pasa? –**__Antonio meditó un momento._

_**-Bueno Gil –**__Sonrió- __**Eres mi amigo y te lo voy a decir… -**__Tragué saliva y me sostuve de la barandilla disimuladamente-__** Pues resulta que de hace un tiempo que siento me gusta Lovino, pero ayer Vincent me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí y… bueno, me beso… -**__Se rasca la mejilla ahora- __**Estaba algo ebrio y le correspondí un poco… y Lovi nos vio y… no quiero que se piense que Vin y yo tenemos algo… también quería confesarle mis sentimientos de una vez.**_

_Oficial, damas y caballeros. Acaba de morir en ese momento. Pero claro, aún tenía cosas por hacer… solo debía decidir ¿La pistola o lanzarme a los tiburones?_

_**-¿Sucede algo, Gilbo?**_

_P-Pero yo me confesé primero, y Lovino me correspondió… No iba a perderlo ¿O sí? M-Mi repentino amor podía competir con el amor mutuo que se tenían esos dos de hace años… ¿Verdad?_

_**-¿Gil…?**_

_**-Estoy bien, kesesese solo que la noticia me impactó…**_

_**-Fusososo, perdona… entonces ¿No lo has visto?**_

_**-Tal vez este en la cocina –**__Sonreí para ocultar mis temores ¿Qué porque no le decía que Lovino y yo nos habíamos confesado amor mutuo? No me gustaba arruinar la sonrisa infantil de Antonio… pero… más importante aún… Lovino lloraba por Antonio, tal vez aún lo hace… tal vez… Antonio podrá hacerlo sonreír con más intensidad._

_**-¡Gracias Gilbo! ¡Voy a ir a ver! ¡Deséame suerte! –**__Sonreí y lo despedí alzando la mano levemente._

_Tenía miedo de morir sin él, pero más era mi miedo el matarlo por egoísmo._

_Tocamos tierra firme en una isla pequeña que Antonio y sus hombres conocían, aseguraban que en ese palacio de plantas exóticas se encontraban las mejores frutas que jamás se pudieran imaginar._

_Descendí del Toro con el humor destrozado y evitando toparme con nadie, no estaba de humor. Solo quería caminar por la arena y perderme en esa gama de verdes._

_Mientras buscaba que dirección tomar vi como Antonio se aproximaba a Lovino, y como un rubor asomaba en las mejillas del último._

_No pude ver más y comencé mi caminata hacia los brazos abiertos del atardecer y los susurros de las hojas. _

_Las estrellas titilan sobre mi cabeza, burlándose de mí._

_O tal vez solo exhiben su luz esta noche por mera lástima._

_Ya no estoy seguro de quien soy; si el hombre más afortunado del mundo o el más desdichado._

_Alguna vez fui el hombre más afortunado._

_Sin embargo se quién es él; mi bendición y mi tormento, mis deseos y mis miedos…_

_Mis sueños._

_Mis sueños con forma humana, cabellos de caoba y ojos de olivas._

_Oh esos ojos de olivas…_

_Me pregunto si volveré a verlos, si volveré a tenerlos._

_Si volveré a ser el hombre más afortunado._

_Hace un tiempo que comenzaron a llamar de regreso, no quiero volver. No quiero volver y encontrarme con la sorpresa de que ya no será mío._

_¿De que me sirve admirar unos ojos que no querrán mirarme y anhelar unos labios que preferirían no pronunciar mi nombre?_

_Aún así lo haría, lo sabía._

_Y sonreiría, con dolor, pero lo haría… Lovino habrá tomado aquella decisión porque lo hace más feliz. Eso era todo._

_Cierro mis ojos, tratando de detener inútilmente el brotar de mis lágrimas._

_Hay hojas crujiendo._

_Gritos que dicen mi nombre._

_La voz de Lovino._

_**-¡Gilbert!**_

Después de una búsqueda exhaustiva el italiano encuentra al prusiano, dormitando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que alguna vez se vieron allí.

_**-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces allí dormido? ¡Hace siglos que tratamos de irnos!**_

El albino abre los ojos, mirando a Lovino.

_**-Ja, lo siento…**_** -**Comienza a ponerse de pie.

_**-Oye... ¿Estás bien?**_

_**-¿Tú lo estás?**_

_**Ya se que pasa aquí… -**_Frunció el ceño- _**Es por Antonio ¿cierto?**_

_Suspiré, venía el momento de la verdad._

_**-¿Qué te crees que hice? ¿Olvidarme de ti y decirle que yo también?**_

_**-No se que hiciste Lovi… pero espero que le hayas sido sincero, por tú bien.**_

_**-¡Le fui sincero! Le dije que me gustaba alguien más ¡Y es cierto! ¡Hasta el lo comprendió! –**_Apretó los puños- _**¿Cómo puedes irte y dar por hecho que te di la espalda?**_

_**-Nein… yo…**_

_**-Ti amo, maldito bastardo… ¡No dudes de mí!**_

_Me sentí como un idiota. Sabía que no había dudado de Lovino, si no de mí… pero aún así me sentí estúpido. Lo abrace con fuerza, queriendo estar siempre en aquella posición._

_**-Ich liebe dich… -**__Solo esas tres palabras salieron de mis labios justo antes de besarlo intensamente, a pesar que en mi cabeza tenía miles de cosas que quería decirle..._

_**Te amo.**_

_**Nunca te vayas de mi lado.**_

_**Eres todo lo que necesito.**_

_**Mi todo.**_

_**Gracias… muchas gracias.**_

_**Te amo…**_

_**Y no dejaré de hacerlo.**_

**"Arruinación" de momentos cursis, leer bajo su propio riesgo**

-Gilbo y Lovi nunca salieron de la isla y se convirtieron en una especie de Tarzan y Jeanne, solo que más sexys.

-Francis inventó el condón.

-Toño se caso con un tomate y vivieron felices para siempre.

-Holanda se hizo la brujería negra y se convirtió en el tomate antes mencionado.

-Todo lo anterior es falso… a menos que tú *Pose de Tío Sam* sí, tú… lo desees.

Dedicatoria:

Para mi awesome novia~ que ya cumplimos un mes ¡Oh yay!

Te amo preciosa~ espero que te haya gustado y no se te haya hecho fail y así y asá… y si no te gusto… ¡Te esperas al siguiente mes! D8

xDDDDDD danke por este primer mes de muchos más, linda~ ;/u/;


End file.
